


Bath Time Shenanigans

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [27]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), SO MUCH FLUFF, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Levi was just trying to bathe in peace.





	Bath Time Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit/gifts).



> For my Patreon Giveaway Winner [beebeebumbles](https://beebeebumbles.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr ([theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit) here on AO3!!) Thank you for being my first Patron! I hope you really enjoy your prize! <3
> 
> Also, a HUGE THANK YOU to [ConstantCacoethes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantCacoethes) for being my AMAZING beta! I couldn't have done this without you, Zam! I love you so much!! <3

Levi sank lower into the bubble bath, sighing at the soothing warm water that crept up his chest and neck. The fan above buzzed as it filtered out the rising steam and soothed Levi’s aching head.

“Well, don’t you look comfortable.”

Levi turned toward Eren, his stomach stirring hot with desire as he took in the gorgeous sight of his mate standing naked in the doorway. The memories of last night sparked flames in Levi’s shining silver eyes and set his heart ablaze with an almost wild need. 

Eren smirked at the familiar look and swayed his hips as he walked over to kneel beside the bathtub. He knew exactly how to move to make Levi squirm, how to use his Alpha charm to his advantage. “Can I join you?”

Levi carded his fingers through the tangles of Eren’s brown hair. He smiled as he smoothed down the cowlicks and combed through the knots. “I don’t know why you ask. You would get in even if I said no.”

“I can’t help it,” Eren chuckled, the light dancing in his green and gold eyes taking Levi’s breath away. “I’m a clingy mutt.”

“Oh, I know,” Levi rolled his eyes and shifted to make room for his mate. “It gets more annoying every day.”

Eren smiled fondly at that, stepping into the bath and pulling Levi against his chest. “But you love it, don’t you?”

Levi shivered when Eren’s warm breath blew against his neck. “Just shut the fuck up and bathe with me, asshole.”

Eren threw his head back and laughed, tightening his arms around Levi’s waist. “Fine, fine. Bath time is for baths, not teasing.”

“I didn’t say that,” Levi quipped, earning another burst of bubbly laughter from his husband. “But you did give me quite a fucking pounding last night. Maybe you should have mercy on my frail Omegan body and give me a break.”

This time, Eren rolled his eyes. “Right. I forgot how _old_ and frail you are. Please forgive me.”

Levi’s face twisted into a scowl until Eren leaned forward to slot their mouths together. Levi melted, resting his hands on Eren’s broad shoulders as he made himself more comfortable on Eren’s lap. They could feel each other growing hard in the water, but neither of them made any move to progress further from kissing.

When they finally pulled apart, panting and bodies aching for more, they simply leaned in for gentle caresses of skin on skin, nuzzling as they wrapped around each other. Though lust hung between them, brewing like a summer storm, Eren took time pampering his mate, knowing this was something he needed right now.

“You’re so beautiful, Levi,” Eren whispered as he lovingly scrubbed Levi’s chest and abdomen. “Just look at yourself. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Levi didn’t even try to bite back his whines and moans from Eren’s tempting touch. “Fuck, Eren, just get me outta here and fuck me.”

“No, you wanted to bathe, so--”

“Did I fucking stutter?!”

Eren blinked in surprise at Levi’s outburst, both of them looking shocked at the raise in his voice. Where other Alphas would have been outraged, Eren only smirked devilishly, his eyes flashing with excitement.

“I guess not,” he purred, leaning in to yet again kiss Levi’s lips. But Eren was being too chaste, pulling away again to trace soft nips down the column of Levi’s throat. “But that was terribly rude.”

Levi groaned when Eren pulled back and continued to bathe him, his skin burning with every touch. “Eren, I’m clean. I just want you to--”

“Just shut the fuck up and bathe with me, asshole,” Eren interrupted in a mocking tone, chuckling when Levi playfully swatted his bicep.

Once Eren had ensured that Levi was perfectly clean and frozen in the now icy water, he _finally_ drained the tub. But when Levi tried to get out to dry himself off, he was pulled back down into his seat on Eren’s lap. The tub’s faucet was running with fresh warm water.

“What?” Eren asked incredulously. “Am I all clean just because you are? No. It’s my turn.”

Levi blinked at his mate emotionlessly, succumbing to his hopeless fate of not getting fucked in the next five seconds. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”


End file.
